


Clean

by damnmysterytome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don't you join me, hmm?" He asked, letting his hands drop from her stomach to her hips, tugging her back against him. “You aren't exactly clean either.” <br/>Carol's lips turned up into a smile and she turned around to face him, Rick's hands still on her hips. “Do you think we have time for that?”<br/>“Everyone is out exploring the town... No one expects to see me for a while...” He mumbled, ducking his head low to run his lips over her jawline. Once he found her ear, he spoke. “We can take our time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

Rick stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror, inspecting his reflection. It had been a long time, or so it felt, that he'd seen his reflection. He barely recognized himself. He looked exhausted and older than he actually was. His hair was too long and his beard, don't even get him started on his beard. Rick lifted his hand up and tugged on the strands of his beard, watching as dirt and dust fell into the sink. He let out a weak chuckle, looking back up into the mirror.

The water for the shower had been running for several minutes, heating up the room and fogging the windows and the mirror. The noise of the running water was so distracting that he almost didn't hear the knock on the door.

“Are you decent?” He heard Carol's voice on the opposite side of the door. Rick glanced down, he had shed his shirt earlier but he still had his jeans on.

Rick stepped over to the door and opened it, allowing Carol to enter the bathroom. “Decent enough.” He said, letting out a laugh. Carol was holding what looked like towels and some clothes. He reached his hand out to take them, but Carol held them just out of his each.

“You are not touching these clean clothes and towels until you're clean, sunshine.” Carol teased, walking over to the toilet and setting the clothes on top of it.

“Sunshine?” Rick laughed at the nickname and walked up behind Carol. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set both of his dirty hands on top of her stomach, rubbing dirt all over her shirt. It was a rare carefree moment, moments like these were far and few between hidden from everyone else.

Carol playfully laughed at Rick, bringing her hands to his wrists and trying to pry his arms from around her. “Cut it out, _sunshine._ ” She scolded. Rick grinned and his lips found Carol's ear, digging his teeth into her flesh.

“Why don't you join me, hmm?" He asked, letting his hands drop from her stomach to her hips, tugging her back against him. “You aren't exactly clean either.”

Carol's lips turned up into a smile and she turned around to face him, Rick's hands still on her hips. “Do you think we have time for that?”

Carol and Rick's relationship had begun back at the prison, quick kisses, late night meetings in the library where no one would see them. It had been cut short by her banishment, but picked up quickly after they'd reunited. They continued to keep it a secret from their family, wanting to keep something for themselves. Besides, it wasn't like they were in love.

“Everyone is out exploring the town... No one expects to see me for a while...” He mumbled, ducking his head low to run his lips over her jawline. Once he found her ear, he spoke. “We can take our time.”

Most of the time when they'd have sex it had to be quick, not even having the chance to completely remove their clothes. To put it nicely – wham, bam, thank you ma'am. The thought of not having to wait... Carol turned around and shrugged off the first layer of clothing, revealing a tank top they'd found a while ago.

Rick grinned as he watched Carol pull the tank over her head and dropped it to the floor. He kicked his boots off and undid his jeans, looking up just in time to see a completely undressed Carol entering the shower.

The grin on his face turned into a smirk and he shook his head, pushing his jeans to the floor. A moan escaped from Carol in the shower and Rick stopped in his tracks, staring at the door for a moment. Rick kicked the jeans away from him and quickly tugged off his socks, stumbling towards the door to the shower and tugging it open.

The sight of a completely naked, soaking wet Carol aroused Rick but he knew that was an issue he was going to have to deal with later and keep under control for now. He glanced down at the floor of the shower, watching the pool of dirt around Carol's feet. Rick knew that he was just as dirty as she was, probably even more.

Rick walked up behind Carol under the shower head, the stream of water was large enough to cover the both of them completely. As soon as the hot water hit Rick, a deep moan escaped his throat.

Carol let out a gentle laugh, turning her head to look back at him. “Right?” She asked, watching the water rinse away some of the dirt on his face. It exposed pieces of flesh she hadn't seen since the prison.

“I never thought I'd feel hot water again.” Rick said, allowing just the water to rinse off the dirt and grime that covered his body. He brought up a hand and held it against the wall above Carol's shoulder. He lowered his head to rest his forehead on top of Carol's shoulder.

“It was nice of them to include soaps and shampoos too,” Carol said. Rick heard a bottle open and the aroma of peaches entered the show. “Peaches, of course.”

Rick lifted his head and picked up a rag from the rod on the shower wall, taking the bottle from her. “Ain't even in Georgia anymore and we can't escape damn peaches.” He commented as she squirted some of the liquid soap on the rug, rubbing his hands together before he brought the rag to the back of Carol's neck. Rick gently ran the rag over her skin and exposed clean flesh he hadn't seen in a long time.

The winter rinsed the soap off and Rick leaned down to press a kiss into her flesh. He repeated the action on her right shoulder then her right. He moved down to do the same thing to her back. He'd scrub off a layer dirt, allow the water to rinse off the soap and press a kiss to her skin.

When her back was clean, Rick saw a large scar on the middle of her back, something he'd never seen before. He ran his fingers over it, silently wondering where she had gotten it.

“Ed.” Carol mumbled, glancing back at him. “He uh... Took his belt with the biggest buckle and..” Rick leaned down and pressed his lips to part of the scar. He continued over the small of her back, kneeling down to have better access. Rick did this over every inch of her back and the back of her legs until the rag in his hand was too dirty to go on.

“Think we're gonna need a new rag.” He commented. Carol let out a soft laugh.

“Imagine how many we're gonna need to get you clean.” She said as she turned around and handed him another rag. There was a stack of them in the shower, which was a really good idea on part of Deanna.

Rick grinned and glanced at the grime that was coming off of them as he put soap on the new rag and continued with Carol's calves. He moved up her legs and between her thighs up over her stomach. He kissed over her stomach and glanced up at Carol, noticing how heavy she was breathing. Rick couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips as he ran over the rag over her each breast, one at a time.

“Clean before dirty.” Carol murmured, swatting Rick's hand. Rick let out a laugh as he moved from her breasts and up the front of her neck, squeezing the rag out once he was done.

“All clean.” He murmured.

Carol grinned and picked up a fresh rag and the soap, giving Rick a silent scolding when he opened his mouth to object to the soap. She applied the soap to the rag and started with Rick's broad shoulders, his right first and then his left. Her fingers stopped over the scar where he was stabbed, her thumb running firmly over it.

“Didn't hurt that bad.” He mumbled as she leaned up and kissed the scar.

“It's a stab wound.” Carol said, moving down over his chest until she found the scar from his gunshot wound, the one that put him in the coma.

“That one hurt more.”

“Well, it was a bullet, I imagine those hurt more.” Carol said, glancing up at him as she moved down over his chest and over his stomach. They were all thinner than they were a year ago, but also more toned. She ran her fingers over his stomach, her mouth making contact with his chest as she ran the rag over his stomach and around the small of his back.

Carol moved around him to his back and scrubbed off the layers of dirt, finding the scar on his back. She ran her fingers over it once his back was clean, biting the inside of her lip. “You should be dead.” She mumbled.

“So should you.” Rick retorted as Carol washed his back.

She snorted in response. “Yeah, I should. We all should.” Carol knelt to the floor and washed over his legs, standing to her feet once he was clean. “All clean.” She murmured, coming back around. “Well, besides this.” Carol tugged on his beard, a grin on her face.

“Think it should go?”

“You kind of look like one of those crazy mountain men from uh... Oh, some TV show Ed used to watch. They used to go hunting for monsters.” Carol laughed and shook her head.

“Should we go hunting for Bigfoot?” Rick asked, grinning at Carol.

“I think the walkers enough, lets not bring Bigfoot into this.” She said, shaking her head at Rick. She smiled and turned from Rick, picking up one of the bottles of shampoo. “Never thought I'd see shampoo again.” She murmured as she squirted some into her hands, lifting it to her nose to smell it.

“They've been behind these walls the entire time.” Rick said, taking the shampoo bottle from her and stepping back just enough for Carol to have room to wash her hair while he washed his own.

While he washed his hair he remembered Bob telling him that one day he was going to be someplace where the world was like it once was again. This world wasn't exactly like the world before but it was enough like the world before all this that it knocked Rick's breath away. He didn't know how to react to it, how to... Accept it.

“So they've never... Been out the walls?” She asked, a frown forming on her face. It took a moment for him to register the fact that Carol was speaking again. He noticed that she was staring up at him, her hair rinsed out.

“Doesn't sound like it.” Rick commented, moving to rinse out his own hair.

Rick realized that sans his beard, he was completely clean. There wasn't any dirt on his face or his arms. There were four rags dirty from Carol and Rick's shower. He smelled like fucking peaches. Rick turned back to Carol and grasped the side of her face, leaning down to press his lips into hers. Carol returned his kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, lacing her fingers through his hair. It felt weird to have her hands in completely clean hair.

Rick wrapped his arm around Carol's waist and lifted her body up in the air, her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. “I got you clean.” He mumbled against her lips, pinning her body against the wall behind the stream of water. Carol said "clean before dirty" and they were both clean, now he had a problem he needed to take care of.

“Just so you can get me dirty.” Carol mumbled as Rick reached down between them and grasped his cock, able to guide himself to Carol's entrance without looking. He had done it so often that he could find it with his eyes closed and only able to use one hand.

Rick grinned as Carol gasped at the sensation of him pushing his his cock into her. Rick buried his head into her shoulder, pressing kisses along her now clean neck. Her skin tasted much better without dirt and sweat mixed in. “You're so beautiful.” He murmured against her skin, his thrusts slow and full of purpose. He pulled completely out of her before slamming back into her, pleading for the small noises that escaped her throat.

One of Carol's hands moved down over his back, her fingers gently tugging on his hair. “Rick..” She whimpered, her back arching and her legs tightening around his waist. Rick's mouth kissed down her neck and onto her shoulder, sucking her flesh into his mouth. He sucked and bit, leaving a dark bruise on her skin. He left it in a place where she could easily hide it with any t-shirt, but he'd still know it was there.

As his thrusts picked up in speed and adjusted in angle, Rick moved to her other shoulder and left another dark mark on her skin. He ran his tongue over her collarbone, lifting a hand to pin his hand on the shower wall behind them. Carol buried her head in Rick's shoulder, digging her nails into his skin as his thrusts slammed her repeatedly into the shower wall. He growled against her skin as her fingers scratched over his skin, the hot water immediately burning his skin.

Rick felt Carol's walls start twitching around his cock, a sign he was all too familiar with that told him Carol was dangerously close to her orgasm. He smirked and used the hand that was around her waist to tug her face towards his, crashing his lips into hers. “Come for me, Carol.” He growled against her lips, leaning his forehead against hers.

Carol looked up at him, knowing how Rick had a thing for looking her directly in the eye as they orgasm. It was something that took her a while to get used to when they first started this. “Rick..” She gasped, her fingers digging into his skin again. The hand in his hair pulled as hard as she could, causing a hiss to leave Rick's clenched teeth. Rick cupped the side of her face as he kissed her, muffling their orgasms as they came together.

Once Rick and Carol came down from their high, he buried his head in her neck again, breathing heavily.

“Taking our time is much better than... Than hurrying it up.” Carol said between heavy breaths as Rick pulled out of her. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, standing steady on her feet.

“Get it to do it more often now.” He murmured, finding the shower knobs and shutting the water off.

“Glad to see your seeing the silver lining in this place.” Carol said as she moved past Rick and exited the shower. She stepped over their clothes and picked up one of the towels. She wrapped it around her chest and handed Rick the other the other towel. Rick pressed his lips against her shoulder.

“Carl and Judith are safe and happy. That's what matters.” Rick said, picking up the clothes that he was given. “How're you gonna get in new clothes?” He asked, seeing that Carol was standing on her clothes and that they were wet from the water dripping off her body.

Carol stopped, realizing that she was standing on top of the clothes that she had once been wearing. She lifted her head up and looked back at him, playfully narrowing her eyes at the boyish grin on Rick's face. “I really didn't think of that when I was offered a shower and sex.”  


End file.
